


A Furry Christmas Miracle

by Mumucow_xD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Challenges, Christmas Angst, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Hallmark Movie Fic Challenge, Human Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumucow_xD/pseuds/Mumucow_xD
Summary: “What the hell? You smell stressed and of Stiles?” The last part sounded like she was confused and then there was a threatening look on her eyes. “Did you bother him again?! You are my brother and I love you but if you did something to hurt him I will kick your ass myself.”“I didn’t hurt him!” Derek almost shouts, lifting his hands up to prove his innocence. “But I might have done something to freak him out enough to make him bolt. Is Cora here?”“No, she is still at the preserve, where Stiles should have been. Now what did you do Derek?”
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Laura Hale/Jordan Parrish, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	A Furry Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was a challenge on a amazing server where I belong.
> 
> Our challenge was to write a Hallmark Sterek fic, I tried my best and this got way out of hand with the size of it.
> 
> This idea was actually Em's and you should totally check her fics cause her writing inspired me and since she is an amazing person she let me have this idea.
> 
> Here is her profile: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincessem/pseuds/spaceprincessem
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy this and Merry Christmas
> 
> So it becomes easier I left a few links

Derek walked around the airport as he scrolled through his phone on Instagram, instantly smiling and leaving a kudo on the new picture that Erica had just posted of his god daughter. He couldn’t believe that she was already six years old, he was taken out of hit thoughts when his phone started to ring and the picture of Laura showed up.

  
  


“You know I hate you right?” It was the first words coming out of his mouth as soon as he picked up the call.

  
  


“Don’t lie, you love me Der.” His sister chuckled on the other side of the line. 

  
  


“Why did you do this? You know that I avoid going there…” It had been a few years since he went back to his hometown. Ever since the fire that killed most of their family that Derek avoided coming back to it, leaving for college at New York as soon as he could.

  
  


“First of all, it’s my wedding so I can pick it up whenever it happens and you can’t complain, not even Jordan couldn’t say a word. Second I love you little brother and I want you around as much as I can and it’s a way to make you stay for Christmas with us. Third, it wasn’t why I picked the 19th of December to get married, me and Jordan started dating that day so I think it makes sense.” Laura was cuddling up on her couch with a brides’ magazine on her lap even if she already had her dress picked up.

  
  


“I’m doing this because I love you but as soon as Christmas is over I’m coming back to New York.” Derek saw the gates for his flight opening and started walking there. “I need to go Laura, soon I will be there with you.”

  
  


“Have a safe flight baby brother, I love you.”

  
  


****

Stiles walked around the preserve, camera hanging around his neck as usual, he needed to take a few more shots to post on Instagram. The young man took a deep breath, feeling the cold air running down his nostrils and expanding in his lungs.

  
  


He knew how lucky it was for him to walk around the preserve where no other human could go. Unfortunately, not every human knew how to walk around nature and not ruin it or disturb the animals living there, hell maybe if he wasn’t friends with the Hale women he wouldn’t know either. Right now everything felt peaceful so it was his opportunity to take a few shots of the flowers around him and some other small animals since the wolves seemed to be shy today.

  
  


Stiles was sitting down next to a trunk of a tree, leaning slightly against it as he looked through the photos on his camera until he heard a small yelp of pain which made him look. In the middle of the clearing there were two wolf pups playing around, rolling on the ground, Stiles was able to take a quick shot, crouching down a bit more to not scare the wolves away. Soon he was being surprised by a nuzzle at his elbow, scaring him and making him fall on his face in the dirt. The pups just ran away, probably to their mother.

  
  


“I hate you.” Stiles mumbled as he tried to clean his face before looking at the wolf that made him fall, it had a white muzzle along with its paws and chest. On its back and ears the colours changed between light brown and greyish with golden eyes staring back at him.

  
  


“You look like a Husky pup and not a wolf.” The man teased getting a nibble on his hand from the wolf which only made him chuckle before gently petting in between it’s ears, feeling the soft fur.

  
  


“You scared away the pups so I can’t take more shoots. You will have to pose for me, we need more pictures Cora.” The only answer that he got from the wolf was a turn of its head when it started to walk away, which Stiles took advantage of and took a few shots, catching the sunset on the preserve and the silhouette of the wolf.

  
  


The walk back to the sanctuary wasn’t long but was enough to make Stiles feel a bit cold and apparently Cora had noticed because she came closer, the heat coming off of her making him feel a bit better than before. Once they finally reached the building Stiles sighed with relief as he felt warm inside, quickly he set up his camera to his laptop to start checking the photos and editing some.

  
  


While he did that Cora shifted into her human form getting the spare clothes that she always kept around and got dressed before sneaking in on Stiles, almost making him jump just like she had made him fall earlier. “You are a bit jumpy lately, more than usual, is everything alright?” 

Stiles nodded keeping his eyes on the computer screen, he knew that if he opened his mouth and said something wrong that Cora would easily pick up the lie and being around werewolves most of your time did that to him. He needed to be more careful with his words.

Obviously Cora noticed that, they had been friends since high school and Stiles had known about werewolves since the end of it and her friend wasn’t that dumb, actually he was really smart and could easily fool them all. “What do you think about Derek coming back to Beacon Hills for the wedding? I remember the crush you had on him when we were in highschool.”

  
  


“I don’t know what you are talking about.” And shit that was his first mistake because his heart skipped a beat and the blood rushed to his pale cheeks turning them red. 

“Cora stop it okay?” He could feel her eyes on the back of his head almost like she was burning a hole in it.

  
  


“You definitely still have a crush on him.” There was a big smirk on the werewolf’s face as she kept teasing and bugging Stiles with it for a few minutes, just enough to finally catch his attention on her instead of the laptop. 

Stiles started to get annoyed so the words came out of his mouth without even thinking about it and how it would only make things worse for him.

  
  


“I have a date tonight!”

  
  


“Tell me that isn’t that idiot again, Jackson, if it is I will kick your ass for it.”

That voice, now he knew that everything was fucked up because if Cora was bad with this kind of things then the owner of that voice was even worse, she was an Alpha after all and would claim that was only trying to protect the best interests for her pack but Stiles called bulshit on that so he slowly turned around to face his Alpha and everything went downhill from there.

Right behind her stood the one and only Derek Hale, which made his cheeks turn darker red if that was even possible at this point, cause no, he hadn’t overcome his crush on this guy and probably never would since Derek decided to get even more hot and Stiles had to admit that he had seen a few pictures of the guy before but it didn’t measure up to the reality.

  
  


“Laura…” Stiles finally breathed noticing the smirk on Derek’s lips like he was enjoying this, the bastard. “Just let it go and I promise you that I will never date that guy ever again okay? Just relax.” 

  
  


The alpha nodded moving so that now Derek could hug his younger sister which was more than happy to see him. Stiles remembers him always grumpy and he really couldn’t blame after what happened to their family but he looked better now, still grumpy but better and happier around his sisters.

  
  


“So Stiles, this is my little brother Derek. Derek, this is Stiles Stilinski, our resident artist.” Laura had a wicked smile on her lips and that scared the both of them but they shook their hands, sending shivers to the both of their bodies.

  
  


“Stiles, I’m gonna steal Cora cause I’m gonna try out my wedding dress.” There was a pause of only a few seconds. “Maybe you should come with us and get your suit for the wedding, I’m not going to let you wear a rental. I know how disastrous that can be, you would ruin it in seconds.”

  
  


Stiles sighed, throwing his head back as he thought about a place to hide because those two were shaming him in front of their greek god of a brother and he just couldn’t handle it so he started packing up his things into the bag.

“I hate you both okay? First of all I have a date remember? Second of all I have my Jeep outside and I need to go.”

  
  


Before Stiles could start moving there was a snort coming from the other man making him stop on his tracks so stare at Derek with a judging look. “What?!”

  
  


“That piece of rusty metal outside it’s yours? I doubt that it’s safe” Derek’s eyebrows worked like they used to in highschool, judgemental fuckers that Stiles had somehow learned how to read.

  
  


“Yeah? Well not everyone can ride a Camaro.” Stiles shot back even if he knew that he was being harsh but Roscoe was his mother’s and he would never trade it. “Oh and by the way good luck with the girls shopping.” He left the sanctuary with a smirk on his lips.

  
  


***

Derek and Laura stood in the middle of the aisle looking around the dresses, not only the bride’s one but for the guests as well, Cora was way too picky and Laura already had her wedding dress ready and set at home. They would be there for a while.

“So...why were you talking with Stiles like that? I thought that you barely acknowledge him. At least before you wouldn’t.” Laura was seriously curious about this, her brother usually kept his thoughts to himself, well at least those kinds of thoughts.

  
  


“You are overthinking stuff, he is still the same annoying, spastic kid that used to hang out with Cora when they were younger.” Derek rolled his eyes as he kept his back to his sisters, he remember when they were younger that Stiles would always be around with those big doe eyes that no one could say no to, even Derek so that was why he always stay away from the kid before but right now it seemed impossible since he worked with his sister. Thankfully Derek would be back in New York in two weeks.

  
  


“Hey we aren’t kids anymore Derek, you are just too afraid to admit that you find him cute aren’t you?” Cora finally came out of the dressing room with a ruby red satin a-line  [ dress ](https://cdn-4.jjshouse.com/upimg/l/ab/84/55a951ea9e082ff55b72493a63e4ab84.jpg) , off the shoulders with across straight neckline, perfect for showing her shoulders she wouldn’t be cold anyways, werewolf heating. Which also helped with the slip up the left side of the dress.

“Stiles was able to catch Whittmore with his charm even if the guy is a total idiot.” She stares at herself in the mirror. “I’m not sure about this...do I really have to use a dress? Can’t I go as a wolf inside? I will play it nice.”

  
  


“You look amazing Cora, when did you grow up like this?” Derek was in awe along with Laura, he knew that staying in New York was a big decision when he finished college but now it felt painful, he had missed so much of his family’s life, their pack. He had missed most of it by now, after the fire he just wanted to stay away from his hometown, from people staring at him with pity but that also meant staying away from the people he loved the most.

“I need to go.”

  
  


“Derek! Where are you going?!”

  
  


“Don’t worry I will be home in a while.” It was the last thing that Derek said before leaving the store and his sisters behind, his own feet taking without his brain catching up to it, soon he was at the preserve his bones ached for it, for the change into a full wolf. In New York it was hard to find a place where he could just shift and run but here? In Beacon Hills? It was his home and he knew it, his wolf knew it so he quickly got rid of his clothes and shifted.

  
  


It felt free, being at the woods as before, getting his paws on the dirty ground along with the fresh hair hitting the nostrils, but something else came instead of pure air. A scent, a human one, humans shouldn’t be here with the wolves so Derek just ran through the trees, his paws hitting hard until he stopped into a halt in front of the human that he least expected to find. Stiles. The younger man shouldn’t even have been there, did he have a date or something? Derek lowered his front as shown his fangs to the other trying to back him away with a growl.

  
  


Stiles as always had his camera on him, he knew this place calm down the wolves of his pack and somehow it calmed him as well, maybe because he was part of a pack of wolves or maybe because this was his town and one of his favourite places, that usually didn’t have a big black wolf growling at him, it was bigger than Laura but the colour was the same and for a second he saw a flash of blue beta eyes and of course it was Derek, only him could be this grumpy beside no normal wolf had flashing eyes or no other werewolf would come to this territory without Laura knowing about it and warn him.

  
  


He slowly took his gloves off as he took one step at the time towards the wolf, trying to not show any fear even if he was a little scared that Derek might bite his hand off. 

“Hey I promise not to hurt you okay? You are new here aren’t you pup?” Okay he might be a little brave on calling the other that but Laura would protect him right?

  
  


Derek growled again at the boy, cause he looked a bit more like the boy that used to hang out with Cora, his cheeks were pink and his hand were trembling a bit along with the small scent of fear mixed with pine and sugar at the same time, just like when they were younger and Stiles would visited the house that had burnt down there, at this place and now his sisters had rebuild it into a sanctuary for wolves, so he relaxed a bit and let the other touch his black fur, leaning a bit into the warm hand.

  
  


Stiles searched for a spot that wasn’t covered with snow so he could sit down leaving some distance between himself and the wolf, he wanted to give Derek some space, he didn’t even know if the other was aware that he was part of the pack, for sure that he smelt like the Hale women but still, if they hadn’t say anything to their brother then he wouldn’t know about it.

  
  


“You have sad eyes...eyes of hurt and pain.” The human watched the white smoke come out of his mouth, he knew those eyes because he had seen them staring back at him when he looked at himself in the mirror.

“You know...the Hales are amazing people, Cora is one of my best friends. She helped me when I lost my mom and her mom was amazing, I tried to be there for her as well when she lost most of her family.”

  
  


There was a whine coming from the big black wolf and then it was slowly moving into Stiles’ space, putting his muzzle under Stiles’ arm pushing it away so that he could lay his furry head on the human’s lap, trying to comfort him. Derek didn’t know why but he felt the need to take all that sadness from Stiles, of course the boy smelt like pack but it was normal right? He hung out with his sisters all the time but it was rare to have humans in packs.

  
  


Stiles lost notion of time as he kept playing with the dark fur, the wolf didn’t seem to mind either since he kept quiet and was Derek Hale rumbling? The was a smile creeping on to his lips but soon disappeared as they both jumped to the buzzing of Stiles’ phone.

  
  


“Shit, I’m late, Heather is going to kill me for this. Sorry I have to go.”

The human quickly got up from his spot on the floor and tried to dry his jeans as best as he could and started walking towards his jeep only to stop on his way to look over his shoulder and see bright blue eyes staring back at him, he offered a smile to the wolf before finishing his race to his jeep. He had promised Heather that he would help her pick a gift for her boyfriend and was late just because he had come back to the preserve to pick up one of his camera lenses and had lost track of time with a sourwolf that was actually a softwolf.

  
  


The wolf stood there watching the other go, obviously Derek wanted to follow but stopped cause he couldn’t do that. Stiles probably didn’t even know that he was the wolf so he just ran his way back to the cabin that Laura had rent for them to spend the next few days, at least until after New Years but Derek would leave before that.

  
  


He wasn’t surprised to find his sister already on the house waiting for him, so he slowly shifted back to his human form and was offered some clothes before going inside the cabin, which wasn’t that big, it had an kitchenette, with a fireplace on the living room there was also a bedroom, where Derek was spending his nights and a small bathroom on the first floor. The second floor only had two bedrooms with a bathroom and an open area above the kitchen leaving a view for the living room.

  
  


Cora just rolled her eyes and left for her bedroom on the second floor, leaving him alone with Laura, who sat at the island counter with a mug of hot tea on her hands and a knowing look in her eyes.

  
  


“I haven’t fully shifted in years, I can’t run around New York with a coat of fur.”

  
  


“Derek...you could just come back here, be near us.”

  
  


“Stop acting like an Alpha.” Derek sighed, not even daring to look at his sister.

  
  


“I am acting like your sister! I get it why you left, I would have too if I could but the Hale family is always here to protect Beacon Hills so I had to stay but it has been years! You should come back here, be with your pack, with your family and with your goddaughter...she loves you and I know that you talk with her all the time through Skype but it’s not enough. Just think about it okay? There is a lot to run away from but there is also a lot to make you stay here, walk around the town and you will see.” Laura finished her drink and put the mug away before walking to her bedroom.

  
  


Derek closed his eyes taking a deep breath and everything around him smelt like home even if they weren’t at their homes, it smelt like pack, like Laura and Cora but also smelt like Stiles which was becoming familiar to him at this point. He got himself out of his thoughts and went for a quick shower before going to bed.

***

The next morning Derek woke up earlier but stayed in bed, waiting for the girls to leave before getting up and get ready to leave the house, it was already the day before the wedding and he decided to take his sister advice, so he got his grey trench coat and left the house towards the town, taking the SUV that he rented only to the entrance of the town.

  
  


As he walked on the familiar streets, memories of good times came to his mind, walking around the town with his mother and all of his cousins trying to find the best gift for everyone and enjoying the falling snow while drinking hot chocolate with them at the oldest coffee shop in town. Memories. It was just memories and moments that he would never get back, the pain would never go away and neither would fade. This was why he had left town and avoided coming back. All the memories and pain from it.

  
  


He was almost near the station when someone coming out of it went against him, nearly taking them both to the icy ground, Derek only had time to hold himself still before reaching for the other’s hand but it was too late and the guy had fallen on his ass.

  
  


“I’m sorry, let me help you.” As soon as Derek took the hand to help the other out he saw who it was and he wasn’t surprised. Stiles’ cheeks were red and puffs of white smoke came out of his mouth.

  
  


“It’s my fault actually, I know how clumsy I can be and I’m never careful with the ice and snow.” Stiles offered a smile at the other.

  
  


“It’s the least that I can do after how I treated you.”

  
  


“It’s okay, everyone tells me to get rid of Roscoe but I can’t...too many memories.”

  
  


“Roscoe?”

  
  


“Yes, the Jeep. She was my mom’s.” Stiles looked over Derek’s shoulder to check the blue Jeep was still parked at the same spot. “So, making sure that the town is still the same?”

  
  


Derek nodded looking around them, seeing some people already walking around with christmas gifts, the kids running around and playing with the snow.

“Can you show it to me? If you don’t have anything else to do. I will buy you the best hot chocolate that you ever had.”

  
  


“I...yeah, I think I can do that. I don’t think that Laura will be pissed at me if I am taking her brother for a walk around town.” To say that Stiles was surprised was an understatement, the thing he last expected for his day was to spend his day with none other than Derek Hale.

  
  


They walked for a while in silence, Stiles really didn’t trust himself to start any conversation because he knew that the babbling would start and Derek would probably be annoyed by it, even if the day before the werewolf didn’t seem to be bothered by it.

  
  


“Stiles...you are thinking too much. I can almost hear your brain working.” Derek knew that the other would usually talk non stop but whenever he was around it seems like Stiles would be scared to say a word, except for bantering of course.

  
  


“First of all, that is impossible and second, I doubt that you will want me to start talking non stop and then you will have to tell me to shut up, which I won’t and I will start to freak out and keep on talking until you get pissed and try to kill me at some point.” Stiles kept talking until he felt a hand on his shoulder which made him stop, he looked to the hand and back to Derek, for sure that the werewolf could hear his heartbeat.

“Are you going to kill me?”

  
  


Was Derek laughing at him? Fuck he hadn’t seen Derek smile since before the fire and he had forgetten how gorgeous it was, he was still in shock when he head a familiar voice calling his name and fuck couldn’t his life get any worst? Slowly he turned around to face the person who had just called him.

“Jackson...I didn’t expect you to find you here.”

  
  


“Neither did I. Especially with someone else.” Jackson’s cocky smile disappeared in a heartbeat as he looked at the hand that was on Stiles’ hip, and how did that hand end up there? Fucking possessive werewolves.

  
  


“It’s…” Stiles was about to say someone when he felt the hand on his hip pull him closer to Derek’s side, like he was shielding him and before he could say anything else the other was already speaking.

  
  


“You lost your opportunity to say anything when you hurt Stiles, so maybe you should go now.” Derek was offering his nicer smile even though Stiles could hear the low growl coming from him.

“And you are?” Whittmore would never give up would he? Maybe Stiles could ask the wolves to scare him off.

  
  


“Derek Hale. The boyfriend” Derek smirk got even wider when Stiles almost shocked on his own saliva. “So please leave.”

  
  


Jackson mumbled something like ‘see you around’ and started to leave while glaring at the both of them, if looks could kill, they would probably be dead by now.

  
  


As soon as Jackson left them alone, Stiles slowly pulled away from the warm body next to him, his cheek already red because Derek had just invaded his personal space and didn’t seem to be bothered by it but werewolves were always strange beings

“You shouldn’t have done that, I was taking care of it Derek. I appreciate it but next time just let me handle it, god knows who Jackson might tell about us ‘dating’.” Stiles sighed crossing his arms over his chest protectively. “I should go, you know this town I’m sure you can handle it alone.”

  
  


“Stiles, wait.” Derek moved like he was about to stop the other from walking away but didn’t couldn’t move all the way to touch him again. “I’m sorry, you are right. I didn’t think about it, I just remembered what my sisters said about him and felt the need to protect you. Let me at least buy you the hot chocolate that I promised you.”

  
  


Stiles stood there quiet for a while, he should say no and go back to what he was doing but the way that Derek was looking at him. It was just impossible to say no, besides and Stiles would always deny it, his crush on Derek has not faded since highschool but he would deny it for the rest of his life. “Fine, but just that, I should be working on the photos that I took yesterday at the preserve I need to update our Instagram.” And the smile that he got from the other was so worth it.

  
  


"They are really good, the photos. I always thought that you would have the same career as your dad."

  
  


"You are obligated to say that they are good but thank you. And I did think about it, I have seen what my dad has been through. I wanted to do something that allowed me to stay here with him...I really like this town, I don't think that I could ever leave it." Stiles shrugged as they kept walking on the snowy sidewalk.

  
  


"That is why you never left...family." Derek watched as the other nodded in agreement.

  
  


"I know that is probably the same reason that made you leave. It hurt your sisters, but they do understand why you left and so do I.". I’m sorry I shouldn’t be talking about your life.”

  
  


"It's okay...I’m trying to get better with that.” Derek had decided something in the last year but haven’t told anyone, not yet, not until he was sure that it was working for him. As they reached the old coffee shop he held the door so that Stiles could get in first, a smile creeped up to his lips as he saw now a much older couple Jack and Sally, it was still possible to see how much they loved each other.

Everything still looked the same so he did the same thing he used to do when he was younger and just walked himself to a farther table away from the entrance and sat down, staring through the window and seeing people play in the snow, some even trying to slide down the small hill.

  
  


Stiles followed the other, noticing how the wolf had relaxed since they got inside, he was about to say something when he heard a small bark, the name tag read ‘Zero’ it was a small Dachshund that was trying to catch Derek’s attention which he got and even earned a few pets.

  
  


“I think that someone likes you.”

  
  


“He better remember me because I met him when he was just a pup.” Derek watched as the dog just laid there next to them quietly while they made their order to Sally. It didn’t take long to bring two full mugs of hot steamy chocolate with cream on top.

  
  


“I haven’t had this since...I don’t even know, I think that last time I was here was with my mom, Cora and…” Stiles stopped as he looked to those hypnotic green eyes. 

“Your mom.” And right there it was the pain on those beautiful eyes, Stiles was already kicking himself for it. “I’m sorry, I should really think before opening my mouth.”

  
  


“It’s okay, actually maybe you can help me. How do you handle it? Not seeing your mother everyday but still having all those memories around you?”

  
  


Stiles thought for a while, lowering his eyes to his hot chocolate his hands wrapped around the mug to keep his hands warm. “I think about the happy memories, I try to be strong for my dad and try not to forget how she looked and how she sounded. It’s hard but I don’t want to forget about it, I don’t want to forget about her. A part of me was buried with her but she wouldn’t want me not to live my life.”

  
  


“You are much stronger that I gave you credit for. Much stronger than I was.” Derek rested on his chair, finally taking a sip on the hot chocolate and for a second he was back at his childhood.

  
  


“Not everyone handles it the same way, you aren’t weaker because you left this place. I saw my mom dying slowly, I had time to prepare myself even if a kid that age shouldn’t have to go through that, it was still painful but I knew that it was going to happen soon. But you? Cora and Laura? I just wished I was older to be there for them when it happened.” Stiles remembered the fire that destroyed the Hale family and once he learned the truth about the werewolves he also learned about Kate Argent.

  
  


“Stiles, you were there for them. When I left for college they kept sending me pictures, Laura wanted to make sure that I would see it all and you were on almost everyone, growing up next to them. You and Cora growing up together, growing out of being annoying little kids that I always had to put up to.” Derek smiled at the memories, he would deny if anyone asked but he had paid attention to how Stiles had grown, at first he was jealous of the boy for trying to replace his spot with his sister but then realized that it was more than that, that they all needed each other and that's was when he really look at Stiles all grown up.

  
  


“Oh god!” Stiles covered his face with both of his head as he remembered most of those photos. “You saw some embarrassing things, they were supposed to be kept hidden.”

  
  


Derek chuckled, almost choking on his own hot chocolate which made Stiles laugh and almost turn his mug, scaring the dog away from them.

  
  


“Shit! I’m sorry puppy.” Stiles was blushing; he had loved so much the sound of Derek’s chuckle that he couldn’t stop his own and almost ruin the friendship that seemed to be starting between them. He hid his face while drinking his beverage, he had forgotten how good it was.

  
  


They kept talking for a while, slowly taking small sips and mostly Stiles speaking about everything and about nothing, Derek would do his input sometimes. Like telling the other that some of the pics of the preserve, taken by Stiles, were hung on the walls of his house in New York and how everyone loved them whenever they saw them. And Stiles admitted that he had read Derek’s work, his articles about lifestyle.

The time passed so fast that when Stiles looked back to his phone and saw the time almost freaked out.

  
  


“I’m sorry, I really need to go even if I don’t want to.” Stiles mumbled the last part but Derek was able to hear it and had a tiny smile on his lips.

“It’s okay, tomorrow we have the wedding so I should head home to make sure that Laura isn’t freaking out.” Derek got up and left the money on the table, smiling at the couple behind the counter.

  
  


The walk back to their cars was a lot faster than before and this time there was no one to stop them on their walk so soon they were standing in between the Jeep and the SUV that Derek had rented for his time there.

“Thank you for showing me around and I’m sorry again for the thing with your ex.”

  
  


“It’s okay, I will see you tomorrow then.” Stiles spoke but didn’t move to get in the Jeep, it was like he was paralized, especially when Derek was coming towards him, for a second he felt like a wolf was cornering it’s prey.

  
  


“Stiles…” Derek moved closer, hand touching the other’s cheek gently, for some reason he just couldn’t stop himself. The way Stiles’ eye fluttered shut and how his mouth parted slightly at the touch, the wolf closed the distance between them, lips touching gently at first almost scared but then Stiles was moving forwards battling for the dominance of the kiss, only pulling away when the air on their hands were lacking.

  
  


“Fuck.” Stiles’ heartbeat was so fast that it felt like at any moment it would jump out of his chest. And then reality hit him hard leaving him a bit more breathless. This was Derek Hale, his massive crush and also the brother to his boss.

  
  


“Stiles...are you okay?” Derek was seriously getting worried since the other’s seem to be having a panic attack, he had seen it happen before when Stiles was just a kid. After his mom had passed away, at that time Derek had done nothing cause he didn’t know what to do. So this time he moved, holding the other’s face with both of his hands, making him look up to his eyes. “Breath with me, in and out.”

  
  


Stiles pulled away from the gentle touch now able to focus on something and the last thing he needed was Derek’s eyes staring back at him.

  
  


“I’m fine, I need to go…” And before the wolf could say anything or do anything, Stiles was already getting inside the Jeep and backing away to leave the parking lot. They just couldn’t do this.

  
  


Derek stood there for a few seconds before realizing what had happened, did he scare away Stiles with a kiss?! The younger man had kissed him back so the wolf didn’t know what to think about it. Once his body was able to follow his brain he moved to the car and drove away as well towards the cabin almost outside of Beacon Hills and since he was unlucky Laura was there when he entered the house, a raised eyebrow shot in his direction. It was obvious that they were brothers.

  
  


“What the hell? You smell stressed and of Stiles?” The last part sounded like she was confused and then there was a threatening look on her eyes. “Did you bother him again?! You are my brother and I love you but if you did something to hurt him I will kick your ass myself.”

  
  


“I didn’t hurt him!” Derek almost shouts, lifting his hands up to prove his innocence. “But I might have done something to freak him out enough to make him bolt. Is Cora here?”

  
  


“No, she is still at the preserve, where Stiles should have been. Now what did you do Derek?”

  
  


“I…” He took a deep breath looking at anywhere but his sister. “I might have kissed him…”

  
  


“You what?”

  
  


“Laura, please don’t tell Cora about it. She will kill me for sure.”

  
  


“I might kill you myself Derek, you aren’t the kind of guy to hook up and leave town. You are leaving after Christmas.” Laura crossed her arms over her chest protectively but she could see that this was hurting her brother as well.

  
  


“I don’t know...he no longer is the same annoying kid as before, I have been noticing him for a while now, after you sent me those graduation photos I noticed him and I spent most of today with him. I just...I don’t know.”

  
  


“Derek…” She got closer to her brother, holding his face in between her hands. “Just be careful okay? He had a crush on you when he was younger, I think he might still have.”

  
  


“From the way that he bolted I doubt that will be anything else happening.”

  
  


“Just give him space, imagine if your biggest crush had kissed you. I would have attacked first and then would figure what to do it with.”

  
  


Derek snorted but pulled her sister into a tight hug, one that he hadn’t in a while.

“I love you Laura.” 

  
  


“I love you too my idiotic brother.”

  
  


***

Stiles looked at himself in the mirror as he tried to fix his tie, it was the same red as Cora’s dress, at least that was what she told him. The colour was pretty and Stiles could only imagine how she would look, it was a rare sight for sure. Still his hands were trembling because of that, he would have to face Derek, the rest of the day and most of the night. Thankfully Laura was going to do a wedding late in the afternoon so it would just be dinner and enjoy the night.

  
  


He looked himself in the mirror one last time before packing up all his photography gear and heading for the Jeep, his suit really didn’t match with his car but for sure that Hales would give him a ride. His fingers tapped on the wheel as he drove along the town but his head was still at that kiss, how good it felt, he could almost feel those lips again.

  
  


Once Stiles was parked outside the cabin, he took a bit longer than needed to get out of the Jeep with his gear on his shoulder, the wolves would know that he was delaying this and his heartbeat wasn’t helping as well specially because with every step that he took on the doorstep his heart seem to fasten, the door was flung open even before he could knock.

  
  


Derek stood on the other way of the doorway, white button up shirt a bit tight around his chest as he was still fixing his collar, the biceps showing through the fabric and Stiles knew that this day was going to be the death of him.

  
  


“Come in, I am almost done and so is Cora.”

  
  


Stiles just nodded as the other turned his back on him and he could almost see the shape of the tattoo on Derek’s back, quickly he started to get his camera ready but his hands weren’t helping that much but it was ready in time to see Cora coming down the stairs in a beautiful red satin dress, her hair tied up and the heels which weren’t that high making some noise on the wooden stairs. 

  
  


“Oh my god, who are you and what have you done with Cora?” He took a few quick shots before setting his camera aside to hug his friend. “I look like a mess next to you...you look like a red riding hood who would kill the wolf herself.”

“Stiles, stop it or you won’t be my date for the wedding.” Cora rolled her eyes but saw the smirk on her brother’s lips as he looked at them. “I might need to help Laura get here, you know because of her dress. Derek, can you help Stiles with his tie?”

  
  


Stiles was left gapping at her as she left him along with Derek, again.

  
  


“My tie is okay, I don’t need help.”

  
  


Derek raised his eyebrow in challenge and got close to the other, untying the soft fabric easily around Stiles’ neck, his thumbs brushing lightly around the pale skin that was slowly turning red at his touches.

  
  


“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you yesterday, we can forget about it if you want.” 

  
  


“I’m sorry for running away without explaining anything.” Stiles finally was able to move and held Derek’s wrists gently stopping him from what he was doing and staring at his eyes. “I don’t want to forget but I don’t know what to do...there are so many reasons for us to not do this.”

  
  


As Derek was about to say something there was a noise coming from the top of the stairs and there it was.  [ Laura ](https://weddingestates.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/12/Winter-Wedding-Dresses.jpg) in her long sleeved a-line gown with a plunging v-neck mikado top. The skirt was organza covered in a sparkly nature pattern that gives the wedding dress an overall winter wonderland look, both of the men just stare and forget about anything else around them, she looked so beautiful and heavenly that Stiles could forget that she was a werewolf. An Alpha.

  
  


“Jordan will combust when he sees you.” It might actually happen that was why most of the guests either were supernatural creatures or know about it. Stiles moved to get his camera again, they were there for a while taking photos of Laura alone, Cora, Derek, then all of them. And eventually all of them as Stiles set the timer on the camera, it still got a little blurry cause none of the wolves couldn’t stop moving and maybe because Stiles had jumped a little when he felt Derek’s hand on his waist. They looked like a pack even if there were some people missing.

  
  


After they were done, Stiles went with Cora on Derek’s and the other two got inside the Camaro, which Stiles hadn’t noticed earlier and the other man wasn’t driving it on the day before. The ride was quiet as he looked through the pictures on his camera and the last blurry one was becoming his favourite rather quickly.

  
  


“You are smiling like an idiot at your camera.”

  
  


“I’m just appreciating how my girls look amazing in these.”

  
  


“Clearly you aren’t checking out on my brother.” Stiles almost choked on his own saliva at that.

  
  


“I’m appreciating the fact that we look like a pack alright? I never thought I would fit in but we do look like a pack.” 

  
  


“Okay, I’m sorry I won’t tease you anymore with it but you are pack, you are kind of stuck with the Hales and that includes my brother and Peter, who has been quiet lately. Probably up to something.”

  
  


“I just want to survive this wedding.”

  
  


“Stiles I know you are gonna be the photographer but you are allowed to put your camera aside and have some fun. Enjoy this, Laura is getting married. Our Alpha.” Cora took a deep breath. “We are becoming a family again, I just wished that Derek would stay here with us.”

  
  


“Cora…”

  
  


“I know that you want him to leave either.”

  
  


“Stop it and just make sure that we arrive alive to the wedding venue because I don’t know if I can trust you driving with high heels.”

  
  


“If you want to arrive alive then shut your mouth or I will have to hurt you.”

  
  


Stiles was quiet the rest of the drive and it didn’t take them long to arrive at the beautiful house where it was going to happen. They were greeted by the nice owner of the house and taken inside to a large open space that had already all the table set with white and silver colours all over the place, once they reached the door to outside where the actual wedding was gonna happen they met with all the guests.

The outdoors looked even more beautiful than the rest of the house, about 7 rows of wooden benches on each side of the aisle leading to the altar, several white paper balloons lightened the space, the way that it was hanging made it seem like they were floating instead, the sun was starting to set behind the altar. Jordan was already waiting for his bride and everyone else was already seated as well so Stiles took a few photos while leading Cora to her place. She would be the maid of honor and he got ready for Laura's arrival because there were so many tears about to roll.

  
  


As soon as the piano started to play everyone turned around to watch the bride come in, almost everyone gasped at how beautiful Laura look and even Stiles couldn’t take his eyes of specially out of Derek that walked in with one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen and a look on his eyes of pride that almost made it shine brighter. Because Stiles took a bit too long to hide his face behind his camera as he took photographs, Jordan just looked stunned and about to break in tears when Laura finally arrived at the altar. Derek moved to Cora’s side and stayed there as the ceremony started.

  
  


Stiles tried to be us subtle as he could and not get in front of anyone as he did his job but ended up staying next to Derek and Cora so he could have a better angle, from time to time he could feel Derek’s broad shoulders brushing his which made him take a few blurry shots. One of those photos was Peter letting a tear fall and now he had no proof of it cause it was all blurry.

  
  


Once the ceremony ended there was a 5 year old running towards Stiles which didn’t give him much time to get ready so he almost fell when she jumped into his arms, only being able to hold her with one thou. 

  
  


“Sty!”

  
  


“Luna! You need to be careful when you do that, I’m not as strong as you.” He chuckled, setting his camera on one of the benches as people were starting to move to the reception inside with the newlyweds.

  
  


“But you caught me anyway.” The girl that usually had her fluffy hair loose now was tight up in a bun, her little  [ dress ](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1mtNBXErrK1RkSne1q6ArVVXac/New-Xmas-Kid-Girl-Green-Dress-Sequin-Bowknot-Ruffle-Baby-Girls-Party-Dress-Christmas-Toddler-Wedding.jpg) was a tea length ball gown with gold ruffles along the sleeves and a bow in the back, matching her mother’s colour. Who was right behind her.

  
  


Erica looked stunning as always, even if she had given birth once she was still fit, damn werewolves and their superpowers. Her  [ dress ](https://www.easyweddings.com.au/articles/wp-content/uploads/sites/5/2016/12/jadore-a-formal-affair-red-and-green-bridesmaids-dresses--900x669.jpg) being a green off the shoulder, chiffon mermaid style dress.

“Erica, your daughter almost threw me to the floor with that jump, what are you giving to her?” The girl on his arms just chuckled and held him by his neck.

  
  


“You know that you are her favourite don’t you?” Erica smiled as Boyd came up from behind her making Luna’s eyes light up. “Well besides her father and her godfather.”

  
  


Luna didn’t take long to jump from Stiles’ arms which almost made his heart stop with the scare and she ran towards her godfather, picking her up from the floor and tight to his chest, his tie colour matched with Luna’s.

  
  


“Finally found my date. The most beautiful girl at this wedding but don’t tell Laura about it.” Derek came out to the couple with the girl on his arms and stopped near Stiles.

  
  


“I will.” Stiles smirked, taking a photo of them two and that wasn’t helping him keeping his heart steady. How could a man like that look so good even with a kid on his arms. “I didn’t know you were Luna’s godfather.”

  
  


“We did a quick ceremony, I think that Derek left the same day.” Erica walked towards her friend kissing his cheek and then her daughter’s. “Behave and take care of these two, okay?”

  
  


Luna nodded and held herself against Derek’s chest as he kissed Erica’s cheek before squeezing Boyd’s shoulder.

  
  


“We have to go before everyone starts to eat without us.” Derek held his goddaughter easily with one arm at one side and with the other arm he wrapped around Stiles’, taking him by surprise.

  
  


“What are you doing?”

  
  


“Taking us to our seats.” Derek frowned as he looked to the other, the young werewolf seemed to sense it as well.

  
  


“You are going to sit with us Sty.” She smiled sweetly as she offered a hand to the human.

  
  


Stiles just looked between the two of them not really knowing what to do so he let Derek and Luna guide him inside, most of the other people were already seated and the only empty seats were at Cora’s left side, at her right it was Laura and Jordan. He sat next to his date and Luna at his left side as well as Derek sat next to the little girl.

  
  


Stiles had forgotten how hungry he was until the food was set in front of him and his stomach growled making all the wolves at the table look at him.

“I’m sorry but I am a growing up man so I need to be fed all the time.”

  
  


“I doubt that you will grow up anymore unless it’s your stomach growing from all the food you have.” Cora teased him while poking his cheek.

  
  


Time definitely flew by as they ate all that amazing food, from time to time Stiles would look over to Derek and the girl, sometimes even catching the man staring back at him and just smile widely and he was sure that every werewolf in that space could hear his heartbeat go crazy whenever that happened. There were finally at the dessert and the human was just staring at those two sharing it and being adorable, he was so distracted that when  [ Allison  ](https://image.shutterstock.com/z/stock-photo-crystal-reed-at-the-th-annual-thirst-gala-beverly-hilton-hotel-beverly-hills-ca-144281290.jpg) came over Stiles didn’t even notice her ‘stealing’ his camera and taking a few shot of them three, it was mostly him just staring in awe.

  
  


“Auntie Ally!” It was still strange to hear Luna call her that since Allison and Erica didn’t start their friendship that well, mostly because of the arrows but that had solved that after everything that happened. Especially ever since the ex-hunter started dating Isaac.

  
  


“Hey Luna, you look so beautiful. I love that dress” The dimples easily showed up as she smiled at the girl.

  
  


“Thank you, do you like my dates?” She asked excitedly.

  
  


“Hey, Stiles is my date!” Cora gently moved over staring at the girl almost in a challenge but ended up smiling and pulling away. “Okay, you can have him but only for tonight. And if Derek let’s you.”

  
  


“Cora!” Both of the men growled making their cheeks go red bright red. But everyone around the table that was at ear shot just chuckled, a smirk on Cora’s lips.

  
  


“What? I’m trying to help my brother and bestfriend.”

“Please Laura I don’t want to bother you on your wedding day but make your sister stop.”

  
  


“I don’t see why.” Their Alpha got up from her seat with her husband and moved towards the other tables. Stopping at the one where Scott and  [ Kira ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f2/69/02/f2690219ad953fc005e6214d56cb3c45.jpg) were seated, she always loved to tease Stiles’ human best friend, he knew about them but wasn’t pack, it might never be.

  
  


Laura didn’t take long at each of the table and soon was heading for the dancefloor with a wide smile on her lips and Jordan by her side smiling just the same way, they stood in the middle of the dancefloor and the music started playing making everyone stop talking and just pay attention to the newlyweds dancing around it almost as if no one was actually happening, when they finished their dance everyone clapped and there was some whistles as well, with that the dancefloor was open for everyone else.

  
  


“Cora, come dance with me.” Stiles offered his hand to the girl at his side, he knew that he was an awful dancer but this way he could stay away from Derek and everyone’s eyes on them.

  
  


“We both know that we can’t dance, either of us. It would be disastrous, I will stay here with Luna and watch everyone else dance.”

  
  


“That is why it would be fun and I can’t make a fool out of myself all alone.”

  
  


“You do that all the time.”

  
  


There was a snort from behind Luna and of course that it was Derek who was already getting up and walking towards Stiles’ seat taking his hand.

“I will go with you, maybe you can teach you how to dance since my dear sister stole my date.”

  
  


Stiles looked with eyes wide open at his best friend like he was asking to being saved but he knew her way to well and that sweet innocent smile that she was giving him back just confirmed how fucked he was already, when he was brought back to reality he was already on the middle of the dancefloor with Derek in front of him and a slow song playing on the background.

He looked around seeing that most of the couple were already there with them as well so he gathered courage and looked up to those green eyes that still had the same glitter than earlier.

  
  


“I suck at this and I am already sorry for your feet.”

  
  


“Just try to follow my lead.” Derek took the other’s hands resting them on his shoulder and then moved his own to Stiles’ waist feeling him all tensed up. “Relax...just sway with me and forget about anything else, just listen to the song.

  
  


Stiles nodded feeling a bit more shy than usual but followed what the other was telling him, even then he still stepped on Derek’s toes from time to time. It felt right somehow, being there in the other’s arms, having his friends all around him and his pack. It was just perfect and that feeling was what made him move forward and close the distance between his and Derek’s lips, not really caring if everyone saw it and the werewolf didn’t seem to be bothered by it since he kissed back keeping it gentle.

  
  


It only lasted a few seconds before Stiles start freaking out again but this time Derek wasn't going to let him run away so the hands on the human's hips stopped him from moving to anywhere. Derek rested his forehead on the other's.

  
  


"Just stay, we can panic over everything later. Let's just enjoy this together."

  
  


For how scared those brown eyes looked it still was able to see how much he wanted this as well so Stiles just nodded before resting his chin on Derek's shoulder, swaying along with the wolf.

  
  


Around them everyone kept dancing and Derek noticed the way his sister was looking at him, both of them seemed so proud and happy for him. It was actually possible to feel it through the bound of the pack, it had never been this strong, the wolf was only taken away from his thoughts when there was someone getting between him and Stiles which almost made him growl but as soon as he saw Luna there was a smile on his lips.

  
  


“It’s my time to dance with Derek.” The little girl was almost pouting at him so Stiles picked her up instead. 

  
  


“I will let you, if you promise to take care of him while I am gone.”

  
  


“I promise Sty.” Luna kissed his cheek before throwing herself into her godfather’s arms which he easily caught.

  
  


Stiles walked away leaving them at the dancefloor as he walked towards the bar and wasn’t that surprised to find Peter there with a glass of drink in front of him.

“You stink.”

  
  


“Always so nice Peter, I thought we had reached the point of flirting by now.” Stiles nodded asking a bottle of water for himself.

  
  


“We had but apparently you are interested in another Hale.” Peter smirked looking over his shoulder to see his nephew dance around with the only child in the pack. “You are overthinking things, maybe you should let your instincts lead you. Like a wolf does.”

  
  


“Well someone has to think since none of you does.” Stiles teased opening his bottle and taking a sip of it as he leaned against the bar. “I thought you would enjoy this a lot more. What is wrong?”

  
  


“Again. Overthinking. Just go and be with Derek, you two make a nice couple, maybe it will make my nephew understand that he is better here than all alone in New York. Sex would make you two less tense.”

  
  
  


“Peter!” Thankfully they were a bit far from the other and the noise would probably make it harder for anyone to even notice what they were talking about. “You can’t just say those things! And please don’t talk about my nonexistent sexual life please.”

  
  


“Maybe you should take the opportunity. Give in to the wolf you have inside of you.” Peter teased him before taking his drink in one go and walked away from the bar area.

  
  


Stiles had no such thing as a wolf inside of him, when he could have if he, okay! He needed to take his mind off the gutter before things got even more awkward than it was already, he kept avoiding the dancefloor and saw Cora with his camera on her hands.

  
  


“Please don’t break it, I need that for my job and it was too expensive.”

  
  


“It’s not like I am just going to break it, but I will break something else if you hurt my brother.” Cora stood and walked around the table to give Stiles his camera back. “But I will also break his bones if he ever hurts you. You are pack and my brother no matter what.”

  
  


Stiles smiled widely and pulled her into a quick hug that didn’t last long as usually.

  
  


“Come dance with us, it’s your sister’s wedding and we don’t even have to slow dance just jump around.” He tempted while looking over his shoulder to the people on the dancefloor, most of it was pack and the songs weren’t slow anymore, it was more upbeat.

  
  


Cora stared at her bestfriend for a while but eventually she let herself be guided to the dancefloor joining her pack and most important, her family that was all there with her. Stiles tried his best to dance and didn’t even seem to care if he was making a fool out of himself, no one cared about that kind of thing right now they were all just having fun and sharing a good time and a good memory.

The rest of the night went well, most of the guest leaving and only staying the pack until the end of it, it was finally time for everyone to go back home.

  
  


“Derek…” Laura smirked with her hand extended to him and it was almost painful to watch as he took his car keys out and gave her.

  
  


“I love you but please don’t crash that car. Ever.” Derek pulled her into a tight hug as he gave her a kiss, slowly pulling away he offered his hand to Jordan, giving him a firm handshake before taking a few steps back and stopping next to Stiles. Everyone got to say goodbye to the newlyweds and then watched them drive off in the Camaro.

  
  


“So you just gave her your car? Wait aren’t they staying in the cabin with you two?” Stiles had to admit that he was surprised.

  
  


“It was a deal we had a few years back. I promised to give it to her when she found her true love.” The werewolf started to walk with his younger sister to the SUV that he had rented.

  
  


“Wait, you are my ride.” Stiles caught up with the werewolves and was about to go to the backseats until Cora pushed him to the passenger seat next to Derek who was going to drive.

  
  


“They are staying at a hotel tonight, neither of us want to hear anything so they will come back to us tomorrow and stay there until Christmas.”

  
  


“Stiles could stay with us tonight. Your dad is working that is why he didn’t come to the wedding and it’s late.” Cora mumbled already rid of her heels as she stretched her legs over the seat. “Who would know a wedding would be this tiring?”

  
  


“Thank you, but I really should go home.” Even if Stiles was feeling tired as well, then there was a warm hand reaching for his and he looked up to Derek.

  
  


“We will feel better if you stay with us. We will know that you are safe.”

  
  


Stiles was unsure if this would be a good idea but nodded either ways, it was becoming harder to say no to the werewolf. It felt good to be near Derek and maybe Peter was right even if he would never admit it, maybe he should just do what his heart wanted for a change.

  
  


“Okay, I will stay.”

  
  


The ride to the house was quiet and thankful it was a lot faster than earlier, they were tired and anxious to get in bed so as soon as they got to the cabin Cora said goodbye to the boys and left to her bedroom on the second floor, Stiles was already on the couch taking his blazer and untying his shoes that were killing him.

  
  


“What are you doing?” Derek frowned looking to the younger man.

  
  


“Getting ready for sleep?” Stiles looked back as confused.

  
  


“You are not sleeping here, not in the living room. My bed is big enough for the both of us.”

  
  


“I don’t think that it’s a good idea…”

  
  


“Why not?” Derek smirked at the human. “Afraid that you can’t keep your hands to yourself?”

  
  


Stiles’ cheeks were already turning red at the comment but they couldn’t share a bed, they had just kissed things could escalate quickly, the human felt like he was a teenager again all over his crush and it only made him more embarrassed, by the look on Derek’s face he could smell all his emotions.

  
  


“Stiles, we are just going to be sleeping. I promise you okay?” He wanted to say that they had time for everything but really they hadn’t because soon he was leaving for New York again.

  
  


“What if I don’t want it?” Stiles looked a bit more nervous now.

  
  


“I can sleep on the couch and you can stay in bed.”

  
  


“Not that. If I don’t want it to be just sleeping?” His heart was almost coming out through his mouth.

  
  


“Please don’t tempt me...I am trying my best to behave and not push you.” Derek looked away and closed his eyes, knowing fully well that they may be changing colours as they spoke about this.

  
  


Stiles slowly stood up, his shirt already with the first button undone along with his red silk tie, he took small steps towards the wolf like he was the prey and not the predator. The human had noticed how the other had made sure that his eyes were away from him and he really just wanted to kick Derek for thinking that he couldn’t show every part of himself.

  
  


“Derek…” It came out soft and a lot more sure that Stiles thought he could.

  
  


“I can’t.”

  
  


“You can. I know that they will be beautiful.”

  
  


Derek finally looked back at the human in front of him, so close, his own eyes shining bright unnatural blue and he was surprised that Stiles wasn’t scared instead the other smiled and got closer closing the distance between them. His wolf was the first to react and his hands moved to Stiles’ hips quickly to pull him closer.

  
  


“You look too surprised wolfy.” Stiles breathed against the beta’s lips. “You think that I wouldn’t know? I’m surrounded by fucking werewolves, I work with them and I have known for years.”

  
  


Derek let out a low growl as he took Stiles’ mouth with his own, pulling them both towards the bedroom while trying to lose some clothes on their way there though it wasn’t going as well as planned since the werewolf end up hitting with his back on furniture making him pull away from the human finally giving them time to breathe and think.

  
  


“I really want this. Fuck I have wanted it for years but is it a good idea?” Stiles was trying to catch his breath back to normal but it was being hard to do it with greek god barely dressed in front of him.

  
  


“It’s going to be hard not to do it if you keep saying those things. But maybe just sleeping for now isn’t a bad idea. It was a long day full of emotions.” Derek’s eyes kept trailing all over Stiles’ chest that was now exposed with the buttons of his shirt all open and only the red tie over that pale skin taunting him. 

  
  


“Shit your sister can probably hear us. I don’t want her to hear...you know.” He covered his face with his hands trying to hide his embarrassment and when took them away Derek was now going through his suitcase.

  
  


Derek could almost hear the other’s brain working so he tried to be fast to find what he was looking for, finally getting some sweatpants and a shirt.

  
  


“Just sleep, at least for tonight. Until we decide what is happening between us.” He gave the clothes to Stiles. “You can wear those, it is a lot more comfortable.”

  
  


Stiles took the clothes and watched as the werewolf left the room for a few minutes coming back with only a shirt and back boxers, the human had already changed into the clothes that were offered to him, the scent hitting his nose and he could only imagine what Derek could smell. Werewolves were possessive and for sure that the other was more than happy with marking Stiles’ skin with his scent.

  
  


“They are beautiful.” Stiles laid down facing the warm body and touching the stubble cheek gently as he remembered those blue eyes, how Derek couldn’t see to control it in his presence.

  
  


“They aren’t.” Derek sighed closing his eyes as he leaned into the other’s touch, there was a story behind it that he really didn’t want to share with Stiles right now.

  
  


“Can you take a compliment? I know what they mean, I know that yours meant that you helped someone that was in pain and you eased that pain. Something that I wished I could have done for my mom and I wasn’t brave enough to do it.” Stiles moved closer, curling at the wolf’s side not showing any fear of being hurt.

  
  


Derek wrapped his arm around the human pulling him close to his chest so that there was no distance between them and stood there like that, hearing Stiles’ heartbeat that seemed to be calmer than usual. Soon all the heartbeats inside of the house were slow and resting while two of them seem to be beating in sync with each other.

  
  


***

  
  


The next morning Stiles woke up with a warm body pressed to his own and an arm thrown over his side to keep him in place, as soon as the human tried to move out of bed the werewolf tight the grip making Stiles chuckle.

  
  


“Derek, I need to move, we can't stay here all day.”

  
  


Derek growled lowly next to the human’s ear feeling the body shiver under his hold which only pleased him ever more, the scent that hit his nose after that wasn’t of fear but of want and lust.

  
  


“Derek, no! I need to pee.” Stiles was about to make a dog joke but felt the grip around his waist loosen so he took that to advantage and got free, moving fast to leave the bedroom and hit the bathroom but as soon as he left the bedroom he finally noticed that there was people staring back at him on the little kitchenette and he almost choked on nothing.

  
  


“Laura...this is not what it looks, I swear.” His heartbeat was quickly increasing, Stiles hadn’t expected to find their Alpha staring back at him with a huge smirk on her lips and a cheeky smile on Jordan’s lips as well.

  
  


“Oh I know that. Still it’s a good look on you.”

  
  


“Good morning Stiles, your dad asked me if you got home safe since you weren’t there when he arrived or text him.” Jordan had talked with a worried sheriff in the early in the morning.

  
  


“Oh fuck! I forget to text him to warn him. My battery is probably dead.” Stiles just ignored them and went to the bedroom to find the werewolf still laying in bed lazily as he tried to find his phone which was really dead.

“You could have warned me that your sister was already here.” It almost came out as a growl and he definitely was spending too much time around werewolves.

  
  


“Where was the fun in that?” Derek stretched himself, making his shirt go up showing of the dark happy trail that disappeared into those black boxers and Stiles shouldn’t really be that focused on it.

  
  


Stiles started to get his clothes on, not really caring if Derek was watching strip to only his boxers, right now he needed to go back home to calm his dad before he would send a whole patrol searching for him to find him in bed with a werewolf.

  
  


“What are you doing Stiles?” Derek used his elbow as supported as he watched the other and he couldn’t really complain with the view.

  
  


“I need to go home. My dad is worried about me and I need to calm him down, I’m sorry.” Stiles was about to leave the bedroom when a hand stopped him and he didn’t know that Derek had even got up.

  
  


“Are you still coming here today?” There was hope in Derek's eyes.

  
  


“I don’t think so. I still need to go through all the photos before giving them to Laura.”

  
  


“Tomorrow then. We can stay here with them if you want, just enjoy each other's company.”

  
  


“Yeah, I would like that.” Stiles moved forward and kissed Derek who hummed into it, his hands already reaching to hold Stiles’ by his waist but the human quickly pulled away.

  
  


Before the werewolf could do anything Stiles was already opening the bedroom’s door and leaving it saying a quick goodbye to his Alpha with a promise to come back as soon as possible, he picked up his photography gear and went to his Jeep.

  
  


***

When Stiles crossed the door frame of the Stilinski’s house he was met by the Sheriff looking worried but also wanting to ground him like he used to do when his son was just a teenager and back then didn’t work as well.

  
  


“Same clothes as yesterday young man?” Noah had a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed over his chest. 

  
  


“I stayed with Cora and her brother. It was late and I forgot to text you to warn you about it but I came back here as soon as I woke up.”

  
  


“I know you are an adult but just warn me so that I don’t worry okay kiddo? You are still my son and I will always worry about it.” 

  
  


“I know, I love you dad.” Stiles left his blazer on the back of the couch and moved to his father’s embrace, it always felt safe and he could never get tired of it.

  
  


***

A few hours after being back at his house and after getting a bit more of sleep Stiles finally sat down on his bed with his laptop on and connected to his camera.

Stiles easily passed through all the photos with a huge smile on lips, deleting only the ones that were blurry and couldn't understand what was happening, still the one with the four of them at the cabin before the wedding was a favourite one, when he reached the pictures at the reception his heart almost stopped.

There it was the photo that Allison had taken of him and Derek with Luna, it was just so amazing though what followed it caught him off guard, the next photos must have been taken by Cora, they were a bit out of center but it still overwhelmed him. There he was dancing with Derek, their eyes never leaving each other and she even had caught the kiss.

He was so lost in the memory and how good it felt, that he didn't notice when his dad entered the room.

"I always knew that you would end up with a Hale." The voice broke him out of his thought closing the laptop as fast as he could, almost snapping it at his fingers.

  
  


"Dad! Do you want to give me a heart attack?!"

  
  


"You run with wolves, you should pay a lot more attention to what surrounds you. So when were you going to tell me about him?"

  
  


"Who?" Stiles tried to deflect this conversation that he wasn't ready to have.

  
  


"Hale."

  
  


"Which one?"

  
  


"The one you kissed?"

  
  


"Peter?" 

  
  


"No, I doubt that he has kissed you since you are not his type. Stiles what is going on between you and Derek?"

  
  


"How do you know about Peter's type? And he has flirted with me before."

  
  


"I have seen him with someone of his age, now stop deflecting."

  
  


"Fine. I don't know what is going on…I like him, I have had a crush on the guy since I was a teenager, I think that he is the reason why I started looking at guys differently. I want this and he seems to want it as well but I am not sure." Stiles looked down at his own hands, these were the times he missed his mother even more, his dad helped but for sure that his mom would help him a lot more.

  
  


"So what is the problem?" The sheriff moved to sit at Stiles' desk.

  
  


"He will be going back to New York on the 26th."

  
  


"Isn't a pack supposed to be together? I can easily figure out why he left town but maybe he just needs a reason to stay this time."

  
  


"His work is there, he writes lifestyle articles and his whole life is there so I doubt that I can do anything about it."

  
  


"Still you don't seem to be able to stay away from him. I saw both of you the other day, at that old coffee shop that mom used to take you." It still pained the sheriff to talk about his wife.

  
  


"You did?"

  
  


"Yeah and I haven't seen you smile that wide and happy in a long time. It's a good look on you kiddo."

  
  


"What have I done to my life?"

  
  


"You fell in love." Noah got up from his spot and walked towards the hall.

  
  


"Dad, who was with Peter? I need to know who got a hold of that cold but soft heart. He is pack, I need to protect him." Stiles tried his best to get an answer from his dad.

  
  


"I'm not going to tell you, but if he wants to keep it a secret a little while longer then he should be more careful."

  
  


"Oh come on Dad, now I really need to know." Stiles got up and tried to follow his father downstairs to get a real answer.

  
  


***

  
  


Derek tried to avoid his sister for most of his day and took advantage to go run in his full wolf form since he wouldn't be able to do it once back at New York. He was surprised with how well Cora was handling this, she actually looked like she was setting them up to it.

He found himself sitting near the Stilinski's house, staring at Stiles' bedroom window, he was there for so long that it was dark already and Stiles' heartbeat was already beating slowly meaning that the human was asleep.

Derek shifted to his human form to climb through the side of the house and get inside the bedroom, shifting back to the wolf form to lay curled next to Stiles. His dark muzzle rested over the other's chest, right above his heart and that was where the werewolf spent the night.

Stiles woke up in the middle of the night feeling way too hot and like there was a weight on his chest so he was freaking out a bit about it until the moment he opened his eyes. There wasn't much light on the room but he could see and feel the weight of a huge wolf next to him, it's muzzle on his chest and Stiles just relaxed curling more around it as he went back to sleep.

The next morning there wasn't a wolf with him or the human, the space next to him was empty making him feel like he had dreamt all of that.

  
  


***

  
  


“Are you really trying to sneak back inside a house full of supernatural beings?” Laura raised her eyebrow to her brother who was coming inside the cabin at 8 am.

“Why the hell are you awake at this hour?”

  
  


“Maybe because I noticed that my brother wasn’t around. You smell of Stiles. What did you do?”

  
  


“I slept with him.” Derek said before realizing what it meant. “Not like that. I slept next to him in my wolf form.”

  
  


“Your wolf is already accepting him?” Now she seemed a bit more worried, her brother would leave soon and even if she wanted this to work between him and Stiles it still seemed a bit difficult to happen.

  
  


“It has. On the first day that I arrived here.”

  
  


“Just don’t get hurt or hurt him.” She moved kissing her brother’s cheek and picking up the keys to the Camaro which still hurt Derek to see. “I’m gonna buy some stuff before everything disappears from the shelves, I will be right back.”

  
  


***

  
  


Stiles wasn’t that happy to find his bed empty but he could handle it, he needed to not get used to have Derek sleeping next to him, if things didn’t work between them the wolf would never lay by his side ever again but even if things happen to go well he would still be sleeping all by himself once the other left. He was already counting the days. 21th which meant that Derek would leave in 5 days.

  
  


After lunch with his father the human packed his things on his bag along with his laptop and went for his Jeep. It was time to show Laura all the photos that he took from the wedding, once inside the Jeep Stiles gently set his backpack down, not wanting to ruin the present he had gotten for Derek, he felt a bit stupid for getting one but it just seemed perfect to give to the wolf before he left for New York again.

  
  


Maybe the photos were just an excuse for him to go to the Hale’s cabin and hang out with them, mostly with Derek but he couldn’t say that to his Alpha not even under torture. Stiles was about to knock on the wooden door when it flew open revealing Cora on the other side and this was starting to become a habit.

  
  


“Goddamn it, you fucking werewolves someday will kill me if you keep doing that!” Stiles rested his hand on his chest, feeling the fast heartbeat. Soon there was Laura and Derek right beside their sister looking a bit worried maybe because of his heartbeat.

“I’m fine, can you guys give me some space and let me in?” 

  
  


“Actually me and Derek were on our way out.” Cora said look at her brother who looked confused.

  
  


“We are?” Derek really didn’t want to leave the cabin, Stiles was there which meant they could spend some time together.”

  
  


Cora pulled her brother outside towards the cars, leaving the others inside of the house she knew that they would listen to them still but Stiles wouldn’t be able to.

“Come on, I will help you buy Stiles a christmas gift.”

  
  


Before Derek could say anything his sister was already getting inside of the car so he just followed not really knowing what he was going for.

  
  


Inside the cabin Stiles still looked surprised and a bit disappointed as the two wolves left to the cars, he followed Laura into the small kitchen taking out his laptop from the backpack to shower the photos but before that he got the squared package carefully.

  
  


“Can I leave this under the tree? It’s for Derek, for him to take to New York.” Laura just nodded and watched the human of her pack set the gift under the small tree that stood at the corner not far from the fireplace.

  
  


“Stiles, where are you going to spend Christmas this year?”

  
  


“Christmas Eve my dad has the day off so I will spend it with him this year and the 25th I will spend it at Scott’s, with him, Kyra and her family plus Melissa.” He knew that it meant that this year he wasn’t able to spend Christmas with the Hales.

  
  


“Tomorrow then. Come lunch with us and spend the afternoon here, it will be our little Christmas before Christmas.”

  
  


Stiles smiled softly as he nodded, Christmas was never the same since his mother passed away but with the Hales in his life it had gotten better and maybe because Derek was here this year it would make it even better, more like before even if it would never be the same again.

Once that was settled he went to sit back at the kitchen counter, Laura on his right side and Jordan on his left as they went through all the photos of the wedding.

When it was time for him to leave Cora and Derek hadn’t gotten back yet.

  
  


***

  
  


Derek huffed as he walked around the crowded mall, he hated being surrounded by that many people and he hated shopping but Cora had convinced him that getting Stiles a gift was a good idea, maybe it would even symbolize that he would come back more often to Beacon Hills.

He was just so tired of walking around and not being able to spend time with Stiles at the cabin but once he held the gift in his hand he knew that it was worth it spending most of his day at a small and really crowded mall.

  
  


***

  
  


Once again Stiles woke up in the middle of the night with a huge black wolf laying at this side and this time not only it had it’s head over his chest but also one of his front paws, so the human did what he had done the night before, try to curl even closer to it.

  
  


****

  
  


Stiles wandered around his bedroom the next morning, again waking up alone, but this time he was stressing out because he wanted to wear something nice for his lunch with the Hales so he ended up in front of the mirror. He stood there for a few minutes before deciding with a black sweater that fit his chest and arms rather well, showing it off a bit more than usual..

  
  


He was nervous once he knocked on the familiar wooden door, which was surprising to be able to do it instead of having a werewolf open it before he could knock, they had probably noticed his scent and were giving him time to process everything.

  
  


It was even more surprising to see Derek open the door to him, the werewolf looked relaxed and comfortable in a red sweater with thumbholes that just made the scary werewolf into a soft werewolf and Stiles couldn’t stop the awe sound that came out of his mouth.

  
  


Derek crossed his arms over his chest with a snort and that didn’t make things easier because the human found it even cuter than before.

  
  


“I could kiss you right now.” Stiles’ mouth sometimes had it’s only life and said things before he could think of, which end up like this, his cheeks red.

  
  


“You can. I promise not to bite.” The werewolf had a cocky smile on his lips.

  
  


Stiles could play that game as well so he smirked and leaned kissing Derek on his cheek really close to his lips, which Stiles had found out that were surprisingly soft except for the stubble.

  
  


Derek smiled moving so that the human could get inside the house which already smelled really good with what Laura and Jordan were cooking, if he didn’t know he would say that the newlyweds were married for a few years now from the way that they moved around each other.

  
  


They all helped setting the table once the lunch was made, it actually felt like a family, of home. They were enjoying each other’s company and food was delicious, Stiles would probably be full until the next day. Derek had kept a proximity to him all the time as they sat at the table, either an arm on the back of Stiles’ chair or a hand on the human’s thigh under the tablecloth.

Even Cora offered to do the dishes while the couples moved to the living room that had the fireplace, it was probably lit because they knew that Stiles needed that warmth.

  
  


Jordan sat the armchair with Laura sat on his lap while Stiles was in the bigger couch with Derek at his side and a arm over Stiles’ shoulder, which the human took to his advantage to rest his head on the wolf’s shoulder, Cora sat right beside them while they were all sharing childhood stories embarrassing each other with it.

  
  


They were laughing it off when there was a knock on the door taking them all by surprise and Stiles got up before anyone else, still chuckling as he opened the door to find a beautiful brunette in front of him and for some reason her face was familiar to him, she had a suitcase.

“Hi, can I help you.” And even before the woman could say anything Derek was already getting up and moving fast.

  
  


“Hi, I’m Jennifer. I am Derek’s girlfriend. I came here to spend Christmas with him.” She smiled even more when Derek came up behind Stiles. “Hi, babe. I decided to surprise you.”

  
  


Stiles’ heart almost broke to those words but tried his best to not show but as soon his eyes locked with Derek’s he couldn’t just stay there and watch. So he quickly apologized to everyone saying that he was going to meet with his father and he could still hear Derek’s voice calling his name but it was drowned out as he got inside the Jeep and drove away.

  
  


“I’m gonna break your bones Derek.” Cora growled as she passed by her brother's side to try and catch her best friend but was already late for it.

  
  


“What are you doing here?! How did you even find me Jennifer?”

  
  


“I knew that you were coming back to your sister’s wedding and the people in this town all seem to know each other so it was easy for them to put me on the right track.”

  
  


“We broke up two months ago. I was clear when I ended things.” Derek sighed, brushing one hand over his own face. “Please go. I need to fix something.”

  
  


“With that boy?” The woman raised an eyebrow. “You can do a lot better than that.”

  
  


This time it was Laura that moved, Jordan trying to hold her back but not being able. This woman was crossing a line and talking like that about her pack and that would end now.

  
  


“Leave or I will call the sheriff, that actually is that /boy/’s father and I will tell him that you are stalking my brother. So are you leaving or not?”

  
  


Jennifer looked to her ex-boyfriend like she was hoping that Derek would for some reason defend her, she huffed grabbing her suitcase and walking towards the cab that was still there from her drive there.

  
  


“You have to fix this before you leave Derek. I want my pack to be happy and safe.” Laura got back inside the cabin to join her husband while Derek just stood there unsure of what to do, he didn’t want to pressure Stiles but he couldn’t leave him thinking that he was with Jennifer.

  
  


“I’m going to his house.” Laura didn’t even question it and made sure that Cora would stay away so that the men could solve what happened.

  
  


***

  
  


Stiles had gone back home after leaving Hale's cabin, his dad wasn’t home so he went back to his room trying not to think or overthink everything that happened. Of course he remembered Jennifer’s face, Derek had post some photos of them on his social media and of course that Stiles had seen it through the preserve’s social media but as he got back to it Derek no longer had those photos on his Instagram so probably they had broke up and she came to Beacon Hills to solve things between them.

  
  


The human wasn’t a bit surprised to see the wolf getting inside of his bedroom, probably how he had gotten there on those nights they had slept together.

  
  


“Let me explain…” Derek started but stopped as he saw Stiles’ determined look.

  
  


“Stop. I know who she is.” The human got up from the bed, backing away so that there was space between them. 

  
  


“She is an ex. I would never cheat.”

  
  


“I know that but maybe she shouldn’t be.” Stiles crossed his arms over his chest noticing the confused look on the other’s face. “Maybe she wants to fix things and maybe you should do it. She knows your life in New York, I can never follow you there and I can never ask you to come back to this town.”

  
  


“Stiles, I don’t want her. I broke up with her a few months ago. I want you.”

  
  


“Maybe you shouldn’t. It’s the best for the both of us.” He tried to keep his heartbeat steady cause he knew that Derek would try to pick up any lie, anything to keep him fighting. “Go. Now.”

  
  


Derek stood there for a while still trying to find a way to fix it but from the way that Stiles kept avoiding him, it was being painful for them both but the wolf would respect that so he just nodded and left the same way he had gotten inside the room.

  
  


***

  
  


That night Stiles woke up without the weight of a black wolf on his chest but he could hear the howl, it wasn’t only a wolf, there were at least three of them. He tried his best to cover his ears and go back to sleep unsuccessfully.

  
  


***

  
  


Stiles woke up on Christmas’ Eve trying to enjoy the day the best that he could since his dad would have this day off for the first time in years. He joined his father downstairs that already had a mug of coffee on the table waiting for him.

“Good morning kiddo.” 

  
  


“Good morning.” He sat down in front of his dad looking down at the liquid on the mug before taking a sip.

  
  


“I heard the howl last night. Do you want to tell me what happened?” Noah looked at his son, who looked a bit more grown up and years just seemed to go by so fast.

  
  


“I rather not. What are our plans for today?”

  
  


Noah gave him a knowing look but didn’t say anything and started to fill the silence with what they were going to do, what food they should do and if they should go to Claudia’s grave. It was strange for him to be the one talking and Stiles being the one listening.

They did what they had planned and Stiles even let his father have some greasy homemade food for dinner and before midnight the human was already in bed, the sheriff had an early shift.

  
  


***

  
  


The wolves woke up in the beginning of the afternoon, after their nightly run the rest was needed but as soon as the afternoon dragged on more wolves joined them which helped Derek distract himself from everything happening at the moment.

The food was amazing and being around the pack really helped, everyone opened their presents at midnight and Luna almost obliged her father, Isaac and Jordan helped her put a puzzle together while the rest of them sat in the living room.

  
  


“Are you really going to do nothing?” Erica gently played with Derek’s hair.

  
  


“He told me to stay away, he hasn’t said anything to me or anyone since yesterday.”

  
  


Laura sighed, getting up from her spot and walking to the small tree taking one last gift from it and setting it on her brother’s lap.

“Stiles left that gift here the other day. For you.”

Derek looked down at it a bit unsure at first and he also could feel all the eyes on him, so slowly he started to unwrap it to reveal a photo of all of the pack on the their full form at the preserve, Luna was missing cause she couldn’t shift yet, Derek wasn’t there because he was never in town and for him there was one more important person that hidden behind the camera, the wooden frame had engraved ‘Pack’.

  
  


“You have to fix this or I will break your bones and his.” Cora said seriously while staring at her brother.

  
  


***

Stiles woke up on the 25th of December, once again there was no wolf with him that night but there was a small Christmas’ bag on his desk and he knew exactly who had left it there. He got up and opened it, finding a keychain, it was a black  [ wolf ](https://imgur.com/a/ifzVZ7Z) in a sitting position looking all cute but at the same time threatening with blue eyes, exactly like a certain werewolf.

  
  


He got dressed and ready for his lunch with the McCalls, he took his new keychain with him, setting it on the rearview mirror so that he would always be protected by it. No matter what Derek would always have a spot with him.

  
  


The McCalls received as well as always, Melissa was always like a mother to him and Scott like a brother, they were the humans around the supernatural creatures. Scott tended to stay away and his asthma wasn’t helping him to keep up with them so he just stood back and helped with whatever was necessary.

  
  


“What is going on with you?” Scott knew his best friend so well and now they were alone in the kitchen so it was perfect to find out what was happening.

  
  


“I’m fine.” Stiles started but gave up on it. “Derek is leaving tomorrow and I haven seen him in two days.”

“Why not?”

  
  


“His ex-girlfriend showed up. To spend Christmas with him and I told him to stay with her, to be with her in New York.”

  
  


“What?! Why?”

  
  


“It’s the best for everyone in the end. He would always go back there so maybe he should be with her.”

  
  


“You are an idiot. My brother but an idiot. You are acting like me. I still love you.”

  
  


They shared a tight hug before getting back to Melissa and Kira that were in the dining room already starting on their desserts and talking between each other.

  
  


***

  
  


The 26th. Derek stood outside of the cabin, suitcase in hand and Laura right in front of him looking like she would kidnap him at any time and lock him up in the basement.

  
  


“Are you sure that you don’t want me to take you there?”

  
  


“I am. Will you tell me if you talk with Stiles?”

  
  


“Of course. I can bet that Cora won’t let him alone for more than a few days.”

  
  


“Thank you.” He pulled his sister into a hug and kissed her cheek, he had already said goodbye to Cora and Jordan.

  
  


***

I will pick you for New Year’s Eve, dress nicely. SM

  
  


It was the only text that Stiles got from Scott on the day before New Year’s Eve and he didn’t even bother to reply, he wouldn’t fight his best friend on this, maybe it would be good to leave his house since he hadn’t left it after Christmas. He had texted LAura that he needed some days off.

  
  


Right now he stood in front of the mirror once again checking himself, he had his black skinny jeans on along with a baby blue button up. Trying to look nice as Scott asked and with that he heard the other honk and he quickly got his jacket on before leaving the house and getting inside of the car.

  
  


Scott smiled widely at him along with Kira and started to drive to a part of town that Stiles never went to, it was on the opposite end of the town and now he was getting a bit confused as they stopped in front of a tall building that almost looked abandoned.

  
  


“Guys...are you going to murder me? That was why you told me to dress nice?” He was trully confused.

  
  


“Just trust me and remember that I love you.” Scott chuckled getting out of the car with Kira joining him.

  
  


Stiles frowned but followed them getting inside of the creepy building, thankfully the elevator was working and it took them to the top floor facing a big metal sliding there. He was surprised when it was opened to reveal the whole pack nicely dressed, Luna came running straight to him.

  
  


“Stiles!”

  
  


“Hey!” He couldn’t stop the smile from appearing on his lips as he picked up the girl. “I was starting to get scared but now that you are here I feel much safer. I didn’t know you would be here.”

  
  


“You don’t need to be scared. It’s Uncle Derek's house.”

  
  


"It's what?!” He looked around the huge loft, all the pack looking at him and then moving to look at the balcony above the spiral stairs. So Stiles followed their eyes to find Derek there on New Year’s Eve when he was supposed to be in New York.

  
  


“Hi Stiles.” The werewolf sounded nervous like he was afraid of Stiles' reaction.

“What are you doing here? Is it true?”

  
  


Derek nodded and started down stairs so that he would be with everyone around him, like the pack would give him strength to do this.

  
  


“I only left for two days to take care of something back in New York because I came back here. To town. To pack and to you. If you want. I’m not running away this time and you helped me understand that I can’t keep running from the bad memories that even with those I can still be happy here with you.”

  
  


“Are you sure about this?”

  
  


“I think that I’m pretty sure about it since I bought this whole building.”

  
  


“You fucking Hales have too much money.” That was the last thing that left his mouth before crossing the space between and he knew that the whole pack was anxious for this as much as he was so he closed any distance between him and Derek, kissing the other fiercely like he was afraid that he would disappear which didn’t happen as he pulled back to stare at electrifying blue eyes with a wide smile.

  
  


“I’m never leaving this town again.” Derek promised as he rested their foreheads together.

  
  


*** One Year Later ***

  
  


“Oh my god! I can’t do this Scott!” Stiles growled almost like a wolf as he stared at himself in the mirror trying to fix his bowtie that was trying it’s best to annoy him.

  
  


“Yes you can.” Scott pulled his best friend away from the mirror and helped him fix his bowtie and his suit. “You look perfect.”

  
  


“I will stop freaking out when I am your best man at your wedding next year.”

  
  


“Stiles, if you marry Derek today I will finally propose to Kira tomorrow, deal?”

  
  


“Deal.”

  
  


With that they left the room and waited before a big wooden door, Scott getting inside first and after that Stiles started to hear the familiar song so he followed it inside, walking down the aisle to meet Derek at the end of it.

  
  


The first words that they shared as they stood before each other were:

  
  


“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you came this far you are really brave and I just want to thank you


End file.
